To Heal the Soul, and Maybe His Face
by Bluujai
Summary: Ji Hoo's parents dream was to cure the body with medicine and the soul with music. She's got the melody but he's still left with a slap in the face! And then who can heal her? Summary sucks sorry. JH/OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes before anyone asks I KNOW I'm already working on a WOOBINxOC story, but I actually started writing this one first and sometimes inspiration just hits me for something out of nowhere! Plus I practically have a lot of the story worked out so if yall like it I'll be able to put out chapters faster. And this one doesn't go along with any of my other stories in case anyone was wondering. But yes this is my 2nd OC story and I really hope yall like it so let me know what ya think! **

**Chapter 1**

"There's a patient in room four-oh-nine ready to see you doctor."

A nurse in pink scrubs blushed as she handed the files for the appropriate patient awaiting the said doctor. Ji hoo smiled back a polite smile though it still dazed the nurse as he took the files from her.

"Thank you, nurse."

He smiled before turning and walking off, not really paying much attention. Ji hoo sighed, today was going to be a long, uneventful day. He had finally attained his dreams of becoming a doctor, which he was grateful for, but normally when things were slow he would have his best friend, Geum Jan Di, to look to to make his day better. But right now she was probably on an airplane to go on hers and his best friends honeymoon.

He was completely over her now, though sometimes he'd feel a slight pull at his heart towards her, but he'd accepted that she would always be with his best friend. But still, that left him all alone to face the day. He sighed once more before he opened the door to his next patients room.

He looked to see a young woman, maybe a few years younger than him, facing the wall away from him, her long jet black hair rested over her right shoulder revealing a small tattoo under her left shoulder blade just above her red tank top. Ji Hoo scrunched his eyes trying to read what it said just out of curiosity and as he paid more attention to her he could hear her softly humming to herself. Ji Hoo's years of passion for music became intrigued at her song. It wasn't one he had ever heard before, the melody was completely its own making you want to laugh and cry all at the same time. Before he could decipher the song or the tattoo though, she turned to his direction, her look of surprise turning into a mask of anger.

"Tsch, it took you long enough," she said as she swung her legs around to face him, crossing her arms over her chest and looked directly into his eyes. She certainly was different than most, Ji Hoo thought, before he smiled back to her in a polite sort of manor.

"I'm sorry, Ms…" he opened her file and scanned it quickly, "Park." _Yun Hee park, _the file read.

"Yeah yeah…" she muttered to herself before Ji Hoo took a step forward and she scooted back on the table a bit.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

In response all he heard was mumbled words too low for him to hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said I need a shot!" she looked up and yelled at him before crossing her arms again tightly. Ji Hoo's eyes widened a bit at her outburst and again looked through her files to see about the medication she apparently needed. It was just something given to patients to boost the immune system, nothing big. The nurse then opened the door behind him and he turned to receive the supplies for the injection. He didn't notice though, how the nurse smiled at him the entire time, or how her fingers seemed to linger on his hand before she turned and walked away, swinging her hips as she did so.

"Ha," Ji Hoo heard his patient snort and looked up to see her raising an eyebrow at him before rolling her eyes. "I bet you love the nurses here just be _falling _over you. No wonder you were so late, you sure are _busy _here." He heard her snort at him again but didn't say anything though his eyes probably gave away his shock. He had never been talked to like that, and what did she mean about all of the nurses? He couldn't let his emotions get in the way of his work though, so he just smiled once more at her, ignoring her comments.

"Now hold out your arm please so I can do the injection."

"No way in hell are you going to stick that thing in me."

"You need the shot. Why don't you want it?"

Like before all he got in return was mumbling.

"What?"

"I said I don't like needles!" she snapped and even though her volume didn't go so high, it still held a bit of bite to it.

"But you have a tattoo!" the words came out of Ji Hoo's mouth before he could stop them and he didn't know where it came from. He saw the shocked look in her eyes before she nonchalantly flipped her hair back behind her, covering the permanent mark on her back.

"That's none of your business," she said through clenched teeth as she held out her arm and closed her eyes. Ji Hoo watched her before he grabbed her wrist, feeling her flinch a little when he did so, and slowly stuck the needle in her arm. As he pushed the medicine into her, again he could hear her softly humming to herself that same tune, and once again he became entranced with it, not noticing he was finished until she stopped and spoke up.

"Are you done?" she said sarcastically. Ji Hoo looked down to the needle that was now empty.

"Yes, you're all finished." He murmured as he released her and took a step back hearing her sigh. She hopped up off the table though it wasn't much of a fall, she was almost as tall as Ji Hoo and glared into his eyes before turning swiftly on her heel to leave. Ji Hoo didn't know what came over him, maybe It was the look of defiance or maybe the sweet tune of the song she hummed, but something snapped in Ji Hoo and he reached out and grabbed her shoulder. He didn't know why he did it and he didn't know what he was doing, but after the moment his hand touched her shoulder he felt his cheek sting and it took him another moment to realize that she had slapped him straight across the face.

He slowly lifted his hand to his cheek, watching her as she stormed off trying to figure out what just happened, his eyes slowly glancing over to the chair where she apparently left her purse.

_Well so much for today being boring…_

./././

Ji Hoo walked through the city after work, heading towards the Arts center. He normally took the bus but tonight he felt like walking. He heard many girls squeal and giggle as he passed by though he didn't even glance their way, he was too used to it. On occasion he even saw his face being plastered on various magazines, they had named him Seoul's most eligible bachelor which was usually the center of many of his friends jokes about him. This was the exact reason for his being single all this time though no one but Jan Di knew it. He was completely over her but it seemed every girl he ever seemed to talk to was either too excited to form coherent sentences or was overcome with desire at all the possibilities that would come with being with _the _Yoon Ji Hoo. So he did the only thing he could think, and ignore them.

He let his mind wander as he walked down the sidewalk and eventually he caught himself humming a foreign tune. It took him a moment to figure out where it came from and noticed it was similar to the one he had heard earlier today, from the rude girl who caused the slight bruise on his cheek. And as he began to think about the melody that came across his lips his thoughts began to drift to her. He was utterly confused why she acted that way and how he was going to get her her bag back, but before he had time to dwell on his thoughts, he had already reached his destination.

The insides of the Seoul Arts Center hadn't changed since it was first built, but now that Ji Hoo's grandfather was getting older more of its responsibilities had been passed down to him. Ji Hoo was now in charge of conducting the orchestra for their upcoming performance, and even though he had people throwing themselves at him to help organize things, he gladly took on the job. He enjoyed his work, it was simple and kept him busy at the same time, not to mention sane.

He smiled contentedly as he walked through the building to the practice hall of the orchestra. He could hear them all tuning their instruments or practicing and the enormous sound enveloped him which he welcomed greatly. When he reached the center of the stage he set down the briefcase he was carrying, rummaging through all the different sheet music's until someone bumped him, causing him to scatter a few of them.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Director…" Ji Hoo glanced up to meet a slightly familiar girl, staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. Even with her hair pulled back and glasses on, Ji Hoo immediately recognized her as the girl from before.

"D-director… Yoon…"

**Omg! Lol yes I know my OC is a bitch but it's like in every drama you watch the girl is pretty much always the same, ditzy, innocent, and sweet. I don't know about yall, but to me, that's boring. And I know that this wasn't the best chapter I've ever written for something, but if there's 2 things I'm no good with, it's beginnings and endings lol. I know I just kind of jumped right on in with my OC but I didn't want to waste anyones time with a chapter on what we already knew about Ji Hoo… Anyway if yall wanna figure out what's gonna happen, YOU GOTTA REVIEW! Im serious on this one because I'm really no good with OC's and I need a lil help from my wonderful readers! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Allllll Righty! Here's the next chapter for ya! I'm going to try to put updates out faster, but this past week was just sooo hectic! Anyways enough about me, lets get on to the oh so lovable JIHOO!**

"Director… Yoon…"

She whispered to herself as Ji Hoo stood, each wondering if their eyes were playing tricks on them. She was the first, and immediately once realization hit her, her face turned a bright shade of red and she looked down at her feet. Once Ji Hoo got over his own shock he decided to put on a smile that clearly expressed cockiness, a little out of character for him but something about her attitude made him act differently.

"Excuse me," she whispered as she turned around to take her seat and Ji Hoo shook his head to clear his thoughts. He placed his sheet music on the stand and lifted his baton signaling for the musicians to get ready and play. Everything began the way it normally did, the musicians taking off right away bringing exactly what Ji Hoo was thinking into reality, but throughout the entire rehearsal he kept stealing looks towards his right.

He caught himself making small mental notes, like the fact that she sat first chair cello and the way she played it with all her soul, and the way her glasses slightly slid slightly down her nose with each movement. He stopped himself when he noticed the glasses thing, it was starting to weird him out how much more attention he was paying her than the task at hand.

After the slightly unproductive rehearsal, Ji Hoo had to keep stopping the orchestra every time he made a mistake as a result of his mind being elsewhere, he dismissed everyone but asked a Ms. Park to stay. Everyone did as they were told, leaving silently without question, they all just assumed he wanted to talk to her about her playing, leaving the two alone.

Ji Hoo watched as she slowly stood, placing her cello down neatly and walked to where she was only a few feet away from him. He expected to see a blushing red face stuttering apologies like he would normally receive from someone who learns of his social status, but all he got was a complete stone face all except for her eyes that glared fire.

"Ms. Park_" Ji Hoo started but was immediately interrupted.

"Don't call me that." She crossed her arms and looked away, clearly over her earlier embarrassment, before she muttered, "Director Yoon…"

"Well what would you like me to call you?" Ji Hoo tried to keep his voice level but she seriously got under his skin.

"My name," she snorted, like it was obvious.

"Which is…?"

"Never mind," she sighed agitatedly,"Anyways what do you want?"

"You left your purse in my office, I thought you might want it back."

Ji Hoo watched as the anger fell just a little bit from her face to show the shock in her eyes and her lips part slightly, her expression almost made Ji Hoo smile, almost. She clearly must have forgotten about her bag until now, and as realization washed over her she went back to her signature stance of defiance, arms crossed hip cocked.

"Humpf," she sighed again though this time it sounded a little resentful, "I guess I should thank you for holding onto it…"

"Yes," Ji Hoo smiled, he was having fun watching her, "Though I didn't bring it with me, you'll have to come back by my office tomorrow."

"Then why the hell did you tell me about it now! And why did you have to make a scene about it anyway!" She yelled though it just made Ji Hoo grin wider.

"If I didn't tell you about it now then I'd just have to tell you about it next practice which isn't until the day after tomorrow and you would have to go three whole days without your purse. Within that time I could have accidentally misplaced it…" Her mouth hung open until she composed herself, she clearly did not like the way the conversation had turned.

"Well I guess I really _do _have to thank you so…" She glared at her feet, "Thanks…" she muttered.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I'm not saying it again!" She yelled which made Ji Hoo chuckle she huffed before she bent down to get her things and turn on her heel to leave, stopping once to look back at him.

"And I usually don't do crap like this, but since you could probably kick me out of the orchestra I guess I have to do this too…" She looked down, her emotions conflicting, "About this morning… Sorry," she spat through her teeth before swiftly walking towards the door.

"Miss!" Ji Hoo called after her, smiling a little.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled without looking back.

"You play the cello very well!" Ji Hoo called but all he got back in reply was the slamming of the practice hall door.

./././

Ji Hoo lay awake in bed that night, sleep evading him for some reason. He stared at the ceiling trying to empty his mind but for some reason whenever he thought about the following day he got a small knot inside of his stomach, like there was a rock and small birds were fluttering all around it. When he couldn't fall asleep by thinking about tomorrow, he started thinking about today, and then he thought about the girl.

He couldn't figure out why he couldn't stop thinking about her, he barely knew her. All he knew was that today she needed medication, she had a tattoo but she was afraid of needles, she played the cello very well, and she had a hell of a right hook. Maybe it was that reason, that she was a complete mystery that Ji Hoo had to solve. Maybe it was because he was bored without either one of his best friends here. Maybe it was because of her temper that was just so funny for Ji Hoo, and that's when it hit. Funny. Ji Hoo hadn't found something _funny _in a while, nothing other than Jan Di, and he certainly had never gotten so worked up over anything other than his same friend.

This girl made him _feel._

**Sooo... What'd you think? You don't think he's a lil OC? Or maybe it's moving too fast? Please review and tell me how it's going cuz even though I have a lot of this story already worked out I want to make sure I'm doing an ok job! Lol but yes, all questions/comments/concerns are very appreciated!**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Yes, I know. I'm a terrible person. It's been WAAYYYYY to long since I updated but honestly my life has just been so hectic that I couldn't find time to update (Yes, I know, lame excuse) But to make up for it I'm gonna post TWO CHAPTERS! I do hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing this bu anyways you've been waiting for these chapters long enough with out my rant so let's just get on with this...**

"Good morning Dr. Yoon!" Ji Hoo was greeted by countless nurses, though he was too anxious to recognize any of their faces. He walked swiftly towards his office, only stopping at one random nurse.

"Nurse…" Ji Hoo looked down to glance at her name tag, though he did feel a little guilty he didn't know her name, "Go, could you please do me a favor?" She obviously didn't notice his looking down, and if she did, she probably took it the wrong way, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"O-of course!" She straightened herself, pushing her torso up and cocking her hip out. This slightly annoyed Ji Hoo but he thought it was kind of funny that her stance was similar to the girl with anger management issues, though hers held more defiance, not slutiness. She probably took his smile the wrong way too.

"Could you look up the files of the patients I had yesterday and bring them to my office please?"

"Of course!" Her voice raised to an annoyingly high pitch which gave Ji Hoo a headache, but he smiled politely anyways and bowed his head in thanks before entering his office. He sighed as he sat down and it wasn't long before the same nurse came back with a handful of manila envelopes and handing them to him. He rummaged through them but paused to look up when he noticed she hadn't left, she looked a little expectant of him and he sighed internally.

"Thank you nurse, that will be all." He watched as her face fell and she solemnly walked out of his office. His eyes rolled, these nurses were getting annoying, but he may just be noticing it all because Jan Di wasn't here, when was she getting back anyways? He knew if it were up to Jun Pyo she'd be gone forever, though she already was for Ji Hoo in a since. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned back to the files finding the one labeled park and pulling it out.

_Park Yun Hee _it read at the top, but before he could look at any more of its contents he heard his door slam open. _Speak of the Devil, _Ji Hoo thought as _Park Yun Hee _stomped towards his desk, stopping right in front of it though there were several others behind her, hospital security and curious workers.

"It's alright," Ji Hoo assured them as he nonchalantly hid the folder and they all disappointedly left his office to give them privacy, though they probably all had their ears to the door even though the walls were sound proof.

"Huh," a noise somewhere between a snort and a laugh escaped her lips as she stared at the closed door before turning her scowl towards Ji Hoo, holding out an arm expectantly.

"My purse," she demanded, and even though she was meant to look intimidating, Ji Hoo could only smile, which only made her glare intensify and his smile widen. Entertaining as it was though, he decided it was a good idea to give in and he pulled out the black bag from under his desk, tossing it to her. She caught it unsteadily and looked through it as if to see if anything was missing before she looked back up to him, the fire still in her eyes.

"Thanks," she spat through her teeth before turning and stomping towards the door.

"I'll see you at practice," Ji Hoo smugly called after her, making her stop dead in her tracks to turn back.

"Because you're my director means that I have to respect you, but it _doesn't _mean that I have to like you," she yelled before opening the door and pushing her way through the onlookers, leaving behind a smirking Ji Hoo.

./././

Ji Hoo walked down the street, it had become more calming to him this past week than riding the bus. It had been a few days since he had seen that girl, _that _girl that he still hadn't figured out what made her stand out to him. But he would see her tonight at the orchestras rehearsal, and instead of feeling the weariness he would sometimes feel at the thought of practice, tonight he felt more anxious and ready for it be here. He still had time to kill before though, and decided to take a step into a coffee shop, and to his surprise a familiar yell reached his ears which made his insides do strange things.

"What the hell? It's just coffee! Why does it have to be so damn complicated!" Yun Hee huffed frustrated over the cash register, rubbing her temples, Ji Hoo watched the scene with a smile playing on his lips as he stepped up to the register. His smile widened when he saw the shock in her face at seeing him, and then the scowl.

"So what are you stalking me now?"

Ji Hoo smiled and shook his head before pointing to the overhead menu.

"I'd like just a plan coffee, thank you, unless that's too complicated for you."

Yun Hee groaned and agitatedly pushed the buttons on the register and handed Ji Hoo his coffee and accepting his money. She sighed as she untied her apron and walked around the counter and giving a small, relieved smile.

"Finally, I'm off." She stretched and then noticed that Ji Hoo was still standing in the shop, staring at her with an amused smile on his face.

"What the hell are you standing around here for? We have a policy on loitering"

"I thought we might be able to walk to rehearsal together." Ji Hoo smiled, he really just wanted to see her reaction which didn't disappoint him. Her scowl turned to a glare and she shoved her way past him, but he followed persistently behind, almost running into her when she suddenly stopped.

"What the hell do you want?" She spat, turning around to face him.

"Why'd you stop? We're going to be late." Ji Hoo ignored her question and reached out to grab her wrist but braced himself when he saw her move, though he felt no sting on his face like he expected. He opened his eyes to see her glaring at him, her hand only inches from his face before she shoved it down beside her.

"Sorry… Director Yoon." She muttered something unintelligible after that before grabbing his wrist and tugging, "Let's go."

Ji Hoo watched with an amused smile as Yun Hee guided him through the streets, the outside seemed to calm her down because she wasn't walking so fast though she still gripped his arm tightly. To anyone who was watching them they probably appeared as a couple, Yun Hee must have realized this too because she soon shoved his wrist away as though it burned, which if it had the same affect it had on her as it did Ji Hoo, that could be the reason as well. The spot where her hand had been on Ji Hoo's arm was strangely warm and he felt his stomach sink a little when she let go and it returned to its normal, cold temperature. He watched from the corner of his eye how her facial expressions changed but stopped once he got caught.

"What the hell are you staring at?" She glared which made him try and suppress a grin.

"Nothing,"

"Why'd you want to walk with me so bad?" She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, crossing her arms and cocking her hip out, of course.

"Just wanted some company I guess," Ji Hoo shrugged before turning and continuing walking down the side walk, turning back to motion her to follow when she didn't. She rolled her eyes but stomped towards him, arms still crossed.

"I didn't think that you _needed_ help in the _company _department…" He heard her mutter to herself but decided to leave the topic alone.

"How did you get to play the cello so well?" He asked, trying to make small talk.

"Hmpf," He watched as several different emotions played across her face before it settled on a poker face that he couldn't read.

"Well when I was young," she sighed, running her hand through her hair, "My parents made me play. But I guess that's the one thing I have to be thankful of them for because now," she sighed, clearly not comfortable with talking, "Music is all I have, it's everything."

Ji Hoo watched as all the anger drained from her face and felt something tug at his heart. He knew what she was talking about, how all those years ago with Min Seo Hyun, feeling alone with her and then again with Jan Di, playing music for him seemed to be his sanctuary. He remembered his grandfather telling him about his parents dream, about wanting to cure the body with medicine and the soul with music, and he believed that music was the best way to cure the soul. He was pulled from his thoughts when she spoke up.

"How about you? How did you get to be the director of the Arts Center's orchestra? You must be really good for them to give that position to you." She asked, trying to avert the attention from her Ji Hoo guessed, but her naivety at who he was made him stop and stare at her.

"Now who's gonna make us late?" she glared though it didn't hold as much intensity.

"You mean, you don't know who I am?" Ji Hoo asked, one eye brow raising.

"Yeah," she crossed her arms, "You're that stupid doctor who stuck that damn needle in my arm!" Even though her words came out a little harsh she smiled a little. And Ji Hoo smiled back at the new realization about her. This was why she treated him so differently, with such little respect, like a normal person, she had no idea who he was! Even Jan Di used to treat him differently when they had just met, she still had tendencies to call him "Sunbae" and speak more formally.

"Should I know who you are?" She raised an eyebrow but Ji Hoo just laughed and started walking with her again.

"No," he said, still smiling, "It's better this way."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Continuing on... not gona bother with much of an A/N since I did one last chapter :)**

Ji Hoo sat at his office desk the next morning and pulled out Yun Hee's patient file since he didn't exactly have a chance to the other day and he'd been too busy the past few days to check it out. He felt a little guilty snooping through her files but curiosity won him over and he opened it, reading through it thoroughly. He flipped it over and then back again, something had to be wrong, or missing. It seemed that all of her records since after she was about fifteen didn't exist.

He sighed. He hoped that going through her files would unravel some of the mysteries about her, but it just made it worse. It seemed every time that he figured out something about her, a million more questions came up. He still hadn't figured out about the tattoo or the song and he knew it'd be hard since she obviously didn't like talking about herself. Ji Hoo buried his face in his head before shaking it to clear his thoughts. Why was he letting this girl that he barely knew get to him? He tried to unsuccessfully turn back to his work before he went back to her file to read over it again.

./././

"I hate my job," Yun Hee slammed her head against the cash register. Business had just slowed down after the enormous breakfast rush.

"Hey Yun-Yun!" She heard one of her co workers call.

"Dear God help me…" She muttered before turning to face her, "I said to stop calling me that!"

"Yeah whatever," she waved her off, "Anyways, who was that _man _that picked you up from work yesterday? Was he your boyfriend? He looks really familiar…"

"No way in hell would he _ever _be my boyfriend." Yun Hee turned to glare at her co worker, "He's just my doctor/orchestra director Yoon."

"Wait," She put up her hand in front of Yun Hee's face as if it'd stop her from something or another.

"You don't mean Yoon _Ji Hoo, _do you?"

"I don't know," Yun Hee shrugged, "I guess that's his name, how'd you know?"

"Look," the girl pulled a magazine from under the counter and shoved it in Yun Hee's face. Yun Hee's eyes widened at seeing Director Yoon's face plastered over every inch of the cover. _Yoon Ji Hoo _the article read, _Seoul's most eligible bachelor, currently working as a doctor in one of the best hospitals in the city and also as the conductor if the Seoul Arts Center Orchestra. He seems to have all areas in his life in check except for one, his love life. All of the former F4 has found love in one form or another but Ji Hoo hasn't shown interest in someone in almost ten years since _! Who will one day steal the heart of the one who has stolen thousands? _

Yun Hee stared at the magazine even after she was done reading it. _That lying son of a bitch! _Was the last thought that registered in her mind before storming out of the coffee shop on her way to the hospital.

./././

Ji Hoo had just sat back down in his office after examining his last patient of the day. It had been a long day so he propped his feet up on his desk and put his arms behind his head, perfectly relaxed.

_Slam!_

Ji Hoo shot out of his desk to see the now familiar girl who had been plaguing his thoughts stomping towards him. He smiled as he sat back up right before she slammed a magazine on his desk and his face faltered and his heart sank.

"Explain," she said, sliding easily into her signature pose but instead of smiling at it Ji Hoo only stared at her, unsure what to say.

"Umm…" was all that came out of his lips.

"Don't play dumb! You lied to me!

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Yeah, sure you are! You're just like every other man in this world! Lying to me!"

"I didn't lie!" Ji Hoo stood, suddenly livid, surprising Yun Hee, "For the first time in my life I met someone who had no idea who I was! And because of that you _completely _rejected me! And instead of feeling bad I felt great about it! I'm so sick of everyone throwing themselves at me! And then I met you…" Ji Hoo muttered, clenching his fists, "And you keep trying to push me away and that just makes me try harder because it's the first time I've even had to do _that_. I didn't tell you who I was because then you'd change. You would try controlling your temper, or you may even start respecting me." He smiled a sad smile, "So that's why. So I understand if you're mad at me." He looked down solemnly, and for the first time Yun Hee didn't say anything.

"Well," Ji Hoo's head snapped up when he heard the humor in her voice, "If you didn't want respect from me you could have just said so. If you don't want it, I won't give it to you." She crossed her arms and cocked her hip but she was smiling.

"Maybe we should start over." She held her hand out and Ji hoo stood smiling as well and did the same.

"Hi," she began grabbing his hand and giving it a small shake, "My name is Park Yun Hee."

"Hello Ms. Park, my name is Yoon Ji Hoo. I come from a very wealthy family and work as the doctor for the hospital I own and the director for the orchestra at the arts center that I also own." He smirked and she punched his shoulder lightly.

"You don't have to rub it in."

Ji Hoo laughed lightly for the first time in a long time.

"But since we're starting over…" he began, "That doesn't mean you have to slap me in the face again, does it?"

**A/N: Lol one of my favorite lines of the story! ... So far lol. And yes I promise I'll just MAKE TIME to update from now on (Hangs head in shame) And PLEASE leave a review, I promise it'll make me update EVEN FASTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am a terrible person! I know that you have all been waiting on an update forever and I honestly was going to post one but I really have been way too busy to upload. Yeah yeah I know, lame excuse but if your not too mad about it I wouldn't mind a review to know who all is reading/enjoying this! And if you review, that means I'll kick myself in the butt to update faster! Anywhozers, ENJOY! **

**Chapter 5**

"I hate my job, I hate my job, I hate my job," Yun Hee muttered to herself, her face smashed against the counter top. She felt a light tap on her back before she heard her overly annoying coworker whisper in her ear.

"Yun-Yun! Hey Yun-Yun!"

"What!" she yelled without even looking up.

"_He's _here again!" she heard her bouncing up and down and stood up so fast she hit her head on the overhead light.

"_Ow_…" She rubbed the back of her head before looking up, seeing Ji Hoo watching her with an amused smile, that ticked her off despite the knot feeling that was growing in her stomach.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" She crossed her arms but smiled despite herself. Ji Hoo's smile fell as he stared at her, his eyes widening. It was the first time he saw a real smile on her face instead of a scowl or glare, and it took him a minute to compose himself.

"Um," he coughed, "I thought we could walk to rehearsal together."

"Ok," she shrugged and Ji Hoo was surprised at how easy she agreed as she hung up her apron and walked around the counter past him before turning back and nodding, signaling Ji Hoo to follow. Ji Hoo followed, smiling.

./././

"Well that was a nice," Yun Hee sighed, humming quietly as she walked through the night time streets with Ji Hoo.

"Yes, did I mention that you played beautifully?" Ji Hoo turned to her.

"A million times, did I ask why you're walking me home?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, a million times," he chuckled and was pleasantly surprised when he heard her softly laughing to herself. After several moments of silence he heard her humming her song and looked to see that she seemed lost in it. He walked without looking where he was going, as entranced in her as she was in her song. He completely forgot that they had kept moving until she completely stopped walking and singing all together, opening her eyes.

"We're here," she smiled as she looked up to a small house and Ji Hoo followed her gaze. He looked to see a townhouse that looked like it could hold maybe a small family, but nothing big or luxurious. Ji Hoo wondered about the family that lived behind the walls before turning back to Yun Hee.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Nope," she says still staring at the house with an unreadable expression.

"Well would you like to do something with me?" This surprises her. She just stared at him a moment, questions unable to escape from her lips.

"W-why?" she finally composes herself enough to contort her face into her usual scowl, though it didn't touch her eyes.

"Well…" she watched as an awkward smile played across Ji Hoo's lips as he scratched the back of his head, she almost laughed at his expression but something about it made her stomach feel as if a thousand nervous butterflies were released inside, so she stayed silent.

"We don't have a rehearsal tomorrow, I don't have work and you don't either. I'm free and if you were too then I thought maybe…" he let his voice trail off his eyes focusing on the ground an Yun Hee swore she could see his cheeks turn a slight pink color. Ji Hoo wasn't usually the one for acting so foolish, embarrassed, so warm towards anyone except for Jan Di. But he also wasn't used to asking questions he didn't know the answer to already, and Yun Hee was a complete wild card changing all of that too fast for Ji Hoo to completely understand.

"Sure," she shrugged before he could finish the incomplete sentence, "You can pick me up here in the morning." She sounded so indifferent Ji Hoo didn't know how to react at first before she smiled that small smile that was so rare that the one Ji Hoo returned was probably three times its size.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," Ji Hoo nodded and so did she before she walked up the few steps and in through her front door, disappearing from Ji Hoo's sight though he remained staring at it well after she had gone. He only turned away when he felt his phone vibrate and looked to see who was calling at such a late time.

_Geum Jan Di_

Ji Hoo smiled, the time was probably different at wherever Jun Pyo had whisked her away to so the time probably wasn't as outrageous wherever she was.

"Hello?"

_"Ji Hoo sunbae!" _he smiled as he heard her exclaim, even though she still kept the respectful name attatched.

"Ah! Jan Di, when are you coming home? The hospitals been qui_" to say life at the hospital was boring since she had left would be a lie, and Ji Hoo _never_ lied to Jan Di. But he couldn't tell her that he honestly hasn't given much thought to her return since, since the day after she left, he thought. So he settled on what he could tell her.

"Things have been quite interesting." He smiled a fond smile as he looked back at the house before beginning his walk back to his own home.

_"That's good! How's your new job at the Arts center?"_

"It's about as interesting as my job at the hospital," Ji Hoo's words could probably be taken in a good or bad way.

_"Well… Ok, that's good then. I'll be back in a few days! Jun Pyo has to get back to work…"_

Her voice seemed a little odd and he noticed that he was being vague, he wasn't sure why but he didn't want to quite explain everything to anyone right now, so he said his respectful goodbyes to Jan Di before hanging up. He sighed, racking his brain for an explanation for not wanting to talk to Jan Di. Just a few days ago he couldn't stand the thought of waiting for a phone call from her, but now, when she finally calls, he didn't really want to talk much. He thinks of what could have changed his perspective in a matter of days, what made those days he thought would be dull and dreadful turn to times when he was having… fun? Maybe not that, but they definitely weren't what they thought they would be. He had stopped waiting on Jan Di's call and on something else, someone else. Someone to come and retrieve their purse from his office, to catch up on the walk with him to practice, to explain every mystery that he uncovered and give him a new one. The answer breathed through his lips before his mind had time to register the named it belonged to.

"Yun Hee…"

**A/N: OMG THEY GOIN ON A DATE! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? Oh wait, I KNOW! And if you wanna know too then you'd better review!**


End file.
